The Star-crossed Ashikabi
by tsukiami725800
Summary: Kai Totishiro is the adopted son of Takami Sahashi. Join him on a journey that will lead him into the Sekirei Plan and his past. Female Minato OcxHarem This is my first Fanfiction.
1. OC Profile

OC profile

Character Name: Kai Totishiro

Nationality: Unknown

Age: 19

Occupation: Ashikabi/Sekirei 'host'

Eye color: Normal azure

Sekirei (Ria or Kai) Gold with cat like slits

Hair: normal-shoulder length black hair with a bluish tint to it

Sekirei crimson red

History: Not much is known about Kai, other than he woke up in the same facility that Yume and Karasuba were dispatched to rescue some sekirei that have been kidnapped. Despite his unknown past he always tries to help anyone in need.

Harem

Sekirei 

Sekirei #1 Miya

Sekirei #2 Matsu

Sekirei # 3 Kazehana

Sekirei #6 Homura

Sekirei # 7 Akitsu

Sekirei # 8 Yume

Sekirei # 9 Tsukiumi

Sekirei # 10 Uzume

Sekirei # 11 Hikari

Sekirei # 12 hibiki

Sekirei # 88 Musubi

Sekirei # 108 kusuno

Human

Minako sahashi

Yukari sahashi


	2. Ch1 A chance encounter

Disclaimer: I do not own Sekirei only my OCs

Warning: dialogue and fight scene will be modified to fit the story

It is a beautiful day in Shinto Teito, the new capital of Japan. The air is blowing with sakura blossoms. The sound of businessmen talking on their phones and students gossiping to their friends in the wind. Just a normal day in japan.

But there is a girl that, despite the beautiful scenery, isn't in a good mood.

(Tokyo University)

People worry about all sorts of stuff. This can range from finding the right home to something as simple as what to eat in the morning. Today is the day in which a lot of people worry about sometime in their lives . The chance to enter the college of your choice.

At Tokyo University, there is a certain girl that is going through that exact situation. Standing in front of the test results is a girl who appears to be in her late-teens to early-twenties. She's wearing a white blouse, a brown jacket with fur on the hood, and a blue short skirt. Her stature is above normal with a curvacious body and big breasts, along with shoulder length, black hair and grey eyes.

"Minako Sahashi, age 19, has failed the Entrance Exam twice." the girl, know identified as Minako, said in a voice full of grief. Having failed the exam for the second time, she felt it was a good time to go home. Walking through the halls of the college she could hear the cries of those who passed, which makes her more depressed than she already is.

While on the way away from campus she got lost in thought. This event has shaken her enough to have look at her life. Will I ever be able to get a job, will I be able to have a family, are some of the many things that are going through her head right now. As Minako walks up to the school gate she feels she should call her mom and tell her how it went.

"Sorry Mom, I failed again" as Minako said this she put her hand in her jacket pocket. "Are you going to go home?" Minako not knowing what to do told her what she honestly thought. "I don't know what I'm going to do now." hearing the distress in her daughters' voice, Minakos' mom gave some advice. "Why don't you live over at your brothers place, I'm sure he'll want you there."

Minako stopped dead in her tracks when her brother was mentioned. When her brother came into the family, her mother took him in because one of her colleagues found him alone one day. Through the years he's been with them he has managed to leave an impression on both Minako and her family. To say she is speechless is an understatement.

"Minako?" Minato's mother couldn't help but worry when her daughter didn't respond. "S-sorry Mom, I was just surprised when you mentioned my brother," It's a good thing Minakos' mother was on the phone or she would've seen the massive blush on her daughters face, "but I would love to stay at my brothers' house." With everything sorted out she set of to her brothers' place, but someone stopped her.

"You're staying at my place, huh?" said a rather masculine voice beside Minako, "I should've expected it coming sooner or later." Turning her head slowly she couldn't help but want to faint. Standing in front of her is her adoptive brother, Kai Totishiro. Kai has a moderately muscular body, who is above average height. His shoulder length black hair and clear, azure eyes give him a mysterious presence. He's wearing a black and black slacks.

"H-how long h-have you been there?" Minako felt her blush increase even more when she heard his answer. "From the very beginning," Kai replied with a heartfelt smile while rubbing the back of his head, "we should probably start heading to my place." Minako could only shake her head as they head to Kai's place.

* * *

In another part of Shinto Teito, a figure's standing on top of a building overlooking the city. It is a young woman a brown hair and brown eyes. She's wearing a modified Shinto priestess outfit with a pink short skirt, white silk stockings, and red fighting gloves. While looking down at the city, she couldn't help but think about her goal.

"Somewhere down in this city is my Ashiksabi." the figure said as she placed her hands together in front of her bountiful buxom. But that is not to be because two figures landed on the same building she was on. Once they landed they ran to the brunette. Turning around the brunette saw the two figures running towards her, so as to avoid them she did the only she could do. After getting a running start, the brunette jumped off the building and towards the city, the two figures following after her.

* * *

Walking up to Shinto Teito Station is Kai and Minako. Kai decided that this was the fastest way to get to his house. After they bought their tickets they boarded the bullet train. While on the train they were talking about the future, with Minako wanting to work at Mid Bio Informatics after college, while Kai didn't know what he wanted to do.

Mid Bio Informatics or MBI is a company founded by Hiroto Minaka. The company works on everything from medicine to weapons. MBI's technological prowess is way beyond that of the technology we have now. It is because of this technology that MBI has, has treated deadly, if not incurable, diseases.

Just as they were done talking they arrived at their destination. After getting off the train they resume their trip to Kai's house. As they're getting closer to Kai's house, an explosion occurs above them, followed by a scream "Get out of the way please!"

Kai, not getting out of the way in time, is pushed to the ground by something. When he opened his eyes, he almost had a nosebleed. In front of him he sees a girl's pair of white panties. Trying to retain as much modesty as possible, he got out from underneath the girl, only to blush at her beauty.

In front of him is a girl about his age with big breasts and a curvaceous body with tied, hip length brown hair and brown eyes. She's wearing a Shinto priestess outfit with a pink short skirt, and white silk stockings. He then noticed he was staring at the girl, so he stood up and held out his hand to help her up.

"Are you alright?" Kai would never forgive himself if anything happened to the girl. "Yep, I'm not hurt, see!" the girl then started to do punches to show she's fine "Oh, and my name's Musubi!"Kai couldn't help but laugh at Musubis' chipper attitude "Nice to meet you, my name is Kai."

Musubi then noticed Minako so she walked over to her "Hi I'm Musubi, what's your name?" having forgotten about Minako, Kai approached the two "That's Minako, my sister."

The mood disappeared when the two figures following Musubi appeared. "Hand over that Sekirei!" Kai, Musubi, and Minako turned to the voices to see who were after Musubi.

Standing across from them are two girls who appear to be twins. They have brown hair that goes down to their mid-backs and brown eyes. They are wearing leather outfits that accentuate their figures while leaving nothing to imagination. The older one is bigger in the chest area and has a purple leather outfit. While the younger girl has a lighter colored version of the outfit. After a while they start discharging electricity between their fingertips.

Minako could not believe what she was seeing. First, a girl with big breasts comes falling from the sky and lands on Kai with his head under her skirt. Then two girls appear in leather suit discharging electricity between their fingers. She couldn't help but feel she's going to die.

Kai, on the other hand, couldn't help but have déjà vu. Looking closer at Musubi he couldn't help but feel as if he knows her. Looking at her neck he realized why. On the back of Musubi's neck he could see the faint outline of a bird with magatamas under it.

"Musubi!" the twin's just launched lightning at Musubi. Seeing this Kai pushed her out of the way, taking the hit. Musubi and Minako started to worry if Kai is alive after being electrocuted, but they knew the chances were slim. The lightning twins couldn't believe that a random person protected a sekirei.

"You will not hurt Musubi," Once the smoke clears, Kai is standing with his shirt torn revealing his chest. Seeing Kai alive Minako and Musubi couldn't be happier. Meanwhile, the twins were utterly dumbfounded that Kai survived. "Especially since she almost died on a lab table when I first met her."

"What are you talking about?" the twins replied out of confusion, not knowing what he's talking about. Minako couldn't help but wonder what happened to Kai before he came into her family. Musubi, meanwhile, couldn't believe what she just heard.

"Kai…" just as he turned around Musubi gave him a big hug. Kai, having a feeling on where this was going, hugged Musubi back "Are you the boy Yume told me about, the one who saved me by becoming my ashikabi?" In response to that question Kai kissed Musubi, which made her sekirei symbol appear and from it appears pink wings of light. "Musubi, sekirei no. 88. My Ashikabi, now and forever."

The lightning twins couldn't believe what just happened. The sekirei that they found was winged right in front of their eyes, if it wasn't bad enough she was winged before they saw her. Seeing no point in staying they leave, jumping across the rooftops.

"Kai…" Kai hesitantly, turns his head to see an angry Minako. She then menacingly walks to Kai and puts her hand on his shoulder. "You have some explaining to do" after Minako said that they start to head back to Kai's place.


	3. Author Note 1

Just finished CH1! And thank for the help with the chase. I'll try and update soon. See you next time!


	4. IMPORTANT NOTICE

Sorry i Meant Ch 1 for the story not chapter 1 of the fanfiction


	5. CH 2 A new begining

**Hello nice of you for reading my story**

**before you read this chapter read "CH 1 a chance encounter" its been updated**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sekirei only my OCs**

**Warning: dialogue and fight scene will be modified to fit the story**

* * *

Sitting in the living room is Kai, Minako, and Musubi. They just arrived at Kai's apartment and are sitting around the dining table. Kai's apartment has a western theme with two bedrooms, a bathroom with a hot tub, a living room, and a small kitchen. There was so much tension that Musubi is holding Kai's hand. The tension in the room finally ceased when Minako spoke.

"I'm going to call our sister, Yukari, so she can bring my clothes over here. When I get back you have to tell me everything." As soon as she left the room the TV turned on by itself. On the TV is a bespectacled, white haired man wearing a white suit and white cape. Musubi couldn't help but be happy the man appeared on the TV, leaving a clueless Kai.

"Professor!" the man couldn't help but laugh at Musubis' cheerful attitude "Greetings no.88," he then looked at Kai "I see you found your ashikabi after all this time." After looking closely at the man he couldn't help but be shocked, it was the president and CEO of MBI, Hirato Minaka.

"You're Hirato Minaka, president and CEO of MBI." The man, now revealed to be Minaka, was laughing proudly from being recognized. After the shock of the encounter, Kai took on a serious expression. "Since you and Musubi know each other, then that must mean my Mom works for you. Besides I have a couple of questions to ask you, anyways?"

"Yes I know Takami!" Minaka started laughing maniacally. Meanwhile Musubi looks even more shocked at her ashikabi. "I can't believe you know my adjuster, Kai!" she then hugs Kai, who has a puzzled look on his face. Minaka seeing Kai's confusion explained what Musubi is saying.

"What Musubi means, is that Takami is the one who modified and limited her powers until she met her ashikabi," Kai shakes his head finally understanding what Musubi was saying. Minaka seeing that the issue was solved went back to business. "Now what is it you want to ask me?"

"First, will anything bad happen to Minako?" Kai asked with a serious look in his eye. Minaka looks at Kai, rubbing his chin, while thinking about how to answer him. "There is a glorious game going on in Shinto Teito, in which sekirei fight each other for their ashikabis. It is a game that will ultimately end with two sekirei fighting each other and the winner soars into the higher sky with their ashikabi. One of the rules of this game is you can't tell anyone about it or MBI will hurt those precious to you. But since you both encountered no.88 at the same time she won't be hurt as long as she's with you or she doesn't tell anyone about this."

"The next thing I'm going to ask you is who those girls that were rescuing Musubi were?" as soon as Kai said that Minaka started laughing maniacally again "I have a feeling you will see them soon enough, when you do talk to them."

"That's all I wanted to know." Minaka says one more thing to Kai before he goes "Before I forget someone from MBI is coming over to your place." Once the conversation ended, the TV turned itself off signaling the end of the conversation. As soon as the tv turned off someone knocked on the door and Minako came in the room.

"Who's at the door?" before Kai could stop her Minako opened the door. Once Minako opened the door she fell backwards on her butt because of the figure in the doorway. The figure is tall, muscular man wearing a black suit and sunglasses. In his hand is a box its contents unknown. Kai walked up to the man and saw an MBI tag on his suit. Getting the idea Kei took the box inside and closed the door.

Once Kai closed the door he brought the box to the living room. "W-who was that?" Minako asked still shaken from the unexpected encounter. Kai hearing Minakos' worry placed the box on the floor and asked her and Musubi to come over there. "Minako, that man was from MBI," Kai then looked at the box in front of them " And this is probably Musubis' stuff from she was over there."

"What do you mean that man was from MBI?" Kai, in an attempt to calm his sister down, hugged her. Minako feeling Kai so close to her felt her face get warmer, her heart beat faster, and a sense of joy. Musubi seeing the interaction between siblings couldnt help but be glad for them.

After Minako has calmed down Kai began telling her about the 'game' Minaka mentioned. Minako after hearing her brothers' predicament couldn't help but worry about him. That's when she notices he's looking at her with a sad expression.

"What's wrong?" Minako started to worry even more for Kai when he took her hands in his own. "Until this game is over you have to stay close to me, Musubi, or any sekirei I get in the future," seeing that Minako wants an explanation Kai tells her the reason for his worries "there is a rule that states that if you tell anyone about the game people you care about will be threatened, and since you were with me when Musubi came he said it won't happen if you're under my care."

Minako could not believe what shes hearing. Just coming into contact with Musubi make her feel like someone in the witness protection program. But it doesn't seem too bad to her, she gets to stay close to Kai and support him during this 'game'.Minako looks at Kai and gives him a heartfelt smile.

"It's alright Kai, as long as I'm with you I'll be happy" Kai, hearing his sister say that, makes him happy. Musubi, who is also in the room, is happy to see Minako isn't upset over the predicament they're in. the mood is once again ruined when there's a knock on door.

Kai, getting tired of this, groggily opened the door. The person that was at the door was the last person he wanted to be here right now. The landlord is a short man who looks to be in his forties. He's wearing a green long-sleeved shirt and brown pants. The landlord, who is grumpy most of the time, looks really mad.

"Kai, get out of my apartments, now!" Kai could only sigh when his landlord said that. His landlord has a specific rule in which you can't have girls living in your apartment room. Anyone else would have begged for forgiveness and ask for one more chance, but Kai wasn't one of those people.

"Yes landlord," Kai said as he bowed to the landlord "besides I was planning to find a new place soon anyways." After he said that he went back inside and told Musubi and Minako to get their stuff. While they were doing that Kai walked over to the landlord. "We will stay here until my sister, Yukari, brings my other sisters clothes. It should only take a day or two, then we're leaving."

"Good, you better leave as soon as you are done." The landlord then started leaving causing Kai to close the door. Kai then walks into the living room to find Musubi and Minako almost done packing. He walks up to them and tells them they are staying until Yukari brings Minakos' clothes over, then they're leaving.

* * *

Sitting in his office, Minaka couldn't help but think about his talk with Kai he wouldn't care about any of the players in the sekirei plan, but he finds this one interesting. Feeling the need to make things more interesting for him, he calls Takami. While waiting for Takami to answer he couldn't help but have a maniacal smile in his face.

"What do you want, Minaka?" Takami replied in annoyed tone. Minaka couldn't help but laugh at Takamis' indifference. "Could you send Karasuba up here?" Takami is now suspicious on what Minaka's doing. Usually when Karasuba is involved it involves death and destruction following in her wake. Regardless she did as Minaka requested and sent Karasuba up.

A few moments later, the door to Minakas' office opened. The person that came in was a young woman with long light gray hair tied in a ponytail and narrow gray eyes. She's wearing tight black leather top that hugs her figure, a miniskirt and black stockings, and a grey haori with the sekirei crest on it. As the woman walks to Minaka, the haori she has moves revealing a katana.

"Glad you could come, Karasuba."Minaka greeted the woman, now revealed to be Karasuba, as she stands in front of him. "I just want to tell you that boy you saved met Musubi again." Karasuba then grins evilly, hoping to meet the two of them again.


	6. CH 3 A cold heart

Disclaimer: I do not own Sekirei only my OCs

Warning: dialogue and fight scene will be modified to fit the story

Kai, Minako, and Musubi just came out of a realtors' office. They've been looking for a new place to stay, but this is the fourteenth realtors' office they've been to. Minako is starting to think they won't find a place to live, while Musubi is as happy as she usually is. Kai noticed how sad Minako is and he wants to cheer her up.

"Minako, I know we haven't found a place to stay at, but that's no reason to lose hope." Despite his best efforts to cheer Minako up shes still moping around. As they continue to search for a new home it starts to get dark. Kai, seeing the time, plans on going back to the apartment, but when he turns to his right he sees a park.

The park is pretty big, along the side there are benches that are separated by lamp posts. Near the center is a playground where kids could play. Kai, upon seeing this, dragged Minako over to the park, Musubi following close behind them.

"Why are we at a park?" Kai upon hearing that began to rub the back of his head sheepishly. "I brought you over here to cheer you up." Minako hearing her brother say that made a blush appear on her face. When she looked over the situation she couldn't help but think this is like the end of a date. But when that thought crossed her mind her blush intensified.

Out of nowhere, the temperature started to drop causing fog to appear. The change was so sudden that Minako was rubbing herself to try and keep warm. Kai feeling something wasn't right told Musubi to guard Minako. Musubi following Kais' command stuck close to Minako to protect her. Kai seeing Minako safe walked deeper into the mist.

"Musubi, do you think Kai will be alright?" Minako couldn't help but worry for her brother. Musubi sensing Minakos' concern feels she should encourage her. "Don't worry, kai will be alright!" Minako didn't stop Musubi, but she couldn't help but feel Kai's in trouble.

Kai has been walking through the fog for a couple of minutes. He doesn't know what hes going to find but he'll handle it. After a while, the fog clears up giving Kai a clear view of the area. Once Kai can see he can't believe what he finds.

Sitting on a bench young woman with light brown hair and gray eyes. She only wearing a lab coat that has blood on it. The coat is open enough to see her big breasts and slender frame. But the most notable feature was on her forehead. For reasons unknown, she has the sekirei symbol on her forehead instead of the back of her neck.

Kai, seeing her emotionless face, walks over to her. Hearing Kai's footsteps the woman look in Kai's direction. "What do you want?" the woman says in an equally cold tone.

"You're a sekirei, right?" Kai couldn't help but ask the lady in front of him. Hearing kai say that caused a look of sadness to appear on the young woman's face. Kai notices this and sits down next to her. "What's wrong?"

"Get away from that sekirei," Kai turns to see who said that. Standing in front of Kai is a boy who looks around fifteen. He has short light brown hair and brown eyes. He's wearing a white tuxedo with gold trimmings. Standing beside him is a tall man with messy silver colored hair and grey eyes. He's wearing a black long sleeved shirt, black pants, an orange scarf covering his neck and shoulders, black fingerless gloves, and is carrying a sword. "If you don't I'll have Mutsu here take care of you."

"I can't let you do that." Kai said as he stood up. The young man got angry when Kai said that. The young lady beside Kai doesn't understand why Kai is protecting her.

"Why are you protecting me?" Kai hearing that sighed and looked back at her. When Kai turned around the young man ordered Matsu to attack Kai, but Matsu ignored him and watched what Kai is going to do. The young woman looked at Kai trying to figure him out, but when she locked eyes with him she could see sadness and understanding in them.

"When I first met you, I could see that you've had a terrible past. I may not know what you went through but I've been through some gruesome situations. That's why I won't let anybody be forced to do anything that they don't want to do." the young woman couldn't believe the young man in front of her. The amount of passion in his words is causing her heart to race. She doesn't understand why but she feels she could find comfort with him.

"Would you want me, even though I'm 'broken'?" Kai doesn't understand what the young woman is talking about, but he could see that this is troubling her. Kai walks up to her and hugs her.

"I would never discriminate you. If you ever need me I'll be there, if you're in danger I'll save you. I would never force you to come with me, it's for you to decide and only you can do that." Kai pulls back to look at the young only to be kissed by her. Uprising both him and the young man by Mutsu. But the next thing that happened surprised them all.

The sekirei crest on her forehead starts to disappear before appearing on her neck. Icy blue wings erupt from the young woman's back. The young woman hugs Kai and looks up to him with a smile on her face.

"Sekirei no.7 Akitsu. My ashikabi, now and forever." Kai looks down at Akitsu and faints from a nosebleed. Akitsu looks down at herself and notices that the labcoat she was wearing has fallen off revealing her hot body to the world. Akitsu felt a blush coming to her face and she fell down to cover herself.

Mutsu sensing someone coming grabbed the guy he came with and jumped away. As soon as he left Musubi and Minako came into view. When Musubi saw Akitsu over Kai she jumped over and hugged her.

"Kai winged another sekirei!" Musubi said cheerfully. Minako walked over to them and talked to Akitsu. She found out kai helped her because she was supposed to be a 'discarded number' by winging her. Minako seeing Akitsu's honesty told her to come with them to the apartment, but Akitsu stopped them.

"I can tell you were kicked out," that made Minako and Musubi look at Akitsu with shocked expressions. "But you don't have to worry because I saw a place we can live on my way here. I could take us there if you want." Musubi and Minako could not believe their luck, they have another chance for a home. Musubi picked up Kai and she followed Minako and Akitsu to their new home.

* * *

**in the previous chapters I accidentaly put Kei instead of Kai**


	7. Author Request 1

**sorry I haven't been updating the story lately. but i have been trying to make a chapter in between episode 1 and 2, and i would like a name for a girl employee for a scene **


End file.
